Forum:Textformatierung
Hallo zusammen, ich bin gerade dabei einen "Designvorschlag" zu dem Artikel Der Doktor zu erarbeiten. Konkret geht es mir darum das viele Bilder nicht an den zugehörigen Textpassage positioniert sind. Klossi meint man kann die Bilder nicht immer an die richtige Position bringen ohne das der Artikel unschön aussieht. Da ich ein wenig dickköpfig bin wollte ich das gern mal ausprobieren ;) (danke an Klossi für die Tempseite) und bin dabei über das Thema Blocksatz gestolpert. Im Artikel Textgestaltung steht das man das nicht benutzen soll, nun hab ich es doch mal ausprobiert und finde das Ganze ziemlich gut (bis auf wenige Ausnahmen die man vllt manuell nacharbeiten könnte. Was mein ihr denn dazu? Hier findet ihr einen Abschnitt im Blocksatzformat ich bin der Meinung das sieht wesentlich ruhiger und übersichtlicher aus, es werden Zeilenumbrüche auch korrekt dargestellt und Objekte halte ihre Position innerhalb der Zeile. Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 13:04, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt bevorzuge ich eindeutig den Blocksatz. Gerade im hier verlinkten Beispiel sieht der Text vergleichsweise aufgeräumter und somit professioneller aus. Auch der Lesefluss wird nicht durch zu große Wortabstände gestört. Letzlich ist das aber mal wieder eine Design-Frage. Die Webdesigner bevorzugen anscheinend den Flattersatz, da beim Blocksatz keine automatische Worttrennung am Zeilenende möglich ist und daher leicht lange Lücken im Text entstehen können. Wenn wir uns letzlich doch für den Blocksatz entscheiden sollten, müsste das einheitlich sein und entsprechend im Quellcode eingebaut werden (auf die Schnelle fällt mir nur der User Shisma ein, der dies umsetzen könnte). Die Formatierung Blocksatz sollte nicht manuell eingefügt werden. Noch was zur Überarbeitung des Doktor-Artikels: mehr noch als der Schriftsatz fällt hier das ständige Wechseln der Bildposition auf. Ich wäre da eher wie bei den Episoden-Artikeln dafür, alle Bilder rechtsseitig anzuordnen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:04, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Es ist nicht so das webdesigner blocksatz nicht mögen. Es ist nur so das es nicht so richtig funktioniert. Bei langen Worten, wie sie in der deutschen Sprache z.B. vorkommen, kann es passieren das der Wortabstand absurd riesig wird. Das kommt daher das Browser keine automatische Silbentrennung durchführen. ::man kann aber manuelle Silbentrennung vornehmen. das sieht dann zum beispiel so aus: Donaudampfschiffahrtsgesellschaftskapitän ::hier habe ich jede mögliche Stelle innerhalb des wortes mit einer Sollbruchstelle versehen. Das sieht dann z.B. so aus: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Donec a diam lectus. Donaudampfschiffahrtsgesellschaftskapitän. Sed sit amet ipsum mauris. ::kurzum: kann man machen. Lange Wörter sollten dann aber möglichst manuell geteilt werden. ::achja, ich stimme Fizzbin-Junkie bei den bilder zu ^^-- 15:46, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::ich hab mal eine vorlage für die Sollbruchstelle angelegt. siehe Vorlage:- -- 15:54, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde die Tempseite mal dahingehend anpassen und sowohl Blocksatz als auch Trennung testen. Zu den Bildern, ich habs mal ausprobiert und es sieht nicht so toll aus, es ist teilweise winig Text zwischen den Bildern, was dazu führt das entweder "Löcher" im Textfluss auftreten oder zwei Bilder unmittelbar untereinander stehen und die der 2. Text unschön drumherum läuft. Klossis Idee mit der alternierenden Bildposition finde ich gut und würde dies erstmal auch beibehalten. thumb|Seven of Nine und der Doktor versuchen Neelix wiederzubeleben.Nachdem Neelix durch einen Unfall gestorben ist, kann der Doktor nichts mehr für ihn tun. Doch mit Hilfe von Seven of Nines Nanosonden kann der Doktor Neelix wieder erwecken, obwohl Neelix bereits über 18 Stunden tot gewesen ist. ( ) [[Datei:Chakotay und der Doktor versuchen die Voyager zu retten.jpg|thumb|Chakotay und der Doktor versuchen die Voyager zu retten.]] Kurz darauf hat die gesamte Crew seltsame Alpträume und einige Crewmitglieder wachen gar nicht mehr auf. Der Doktor untersucht diese Crewmitglieder, kann jedoch nichts für sie tun. Da jeder eine fremde Spezies gesehen hat, versucht Chakotay mit dieser Spezies in einem Traum Kontakt aufzunehmen. Da Chakotay seine Träume kontrollieren kann, willigt Janeway in diesen Plan ein und der Doktor überwacht Chakotays Schlaf. Die Fremden erklären Chakotay im Traum einen Kurs, wie die Voyager das Gebiet der Fremden verlassen kann. Chakotay wacht auf, die Voyager verlässt das Gebiet der Fremden und alle wachen wieder auf. Plötzlich greifen jedoch die Fremden die Voyager an und übernehmen das Schiff. Plötzlich erkennt Chakotay, dass er noch immer träumt, und es gelingt ihm sich wieder zu wecken. Der Doktor berichtet, dass nun die gesamte Crew schläft und alle im selben Traum gefangen sind. Chakotay und der Doktor versuchen nun die Fremden in der realen Welt zu finden, um so die Crew aus der Traumwelt zu befreien. Doch auch Chakotay schläft regelmäßig ein, auch wenn der Doktor immer weiter versucht ihn wach zu halten. Als die Voyager den Planeten erreicht, beamt Chakotay auf die Oberfläche und findet die schlafenden Fremden. Chakotay befiehlt den Doktor im Notfall einen Torpedo auf die Oberfläche zu feuern. Als er einschläft und wieder in die Traumwelt gelangt, warnt er die Fremden, dass der Doktor einen Torpedo auf sie feuern wird. Darauf geben die Fremden die Besatzung wieder frei und sie wacht wieder auf. ( ) :@Sir Ullrich: Man sollte hier aber auch berücksichtigen, dass nicht jeder User die MA mit derselben Auflösung sieht. Da kann es insbesondere bei kleineren Auflösungen passieren, dass der Text zwischen zwei Bilder eingequetscht wird. Ich will das mal am Beispiel verdeutlichen: :Eine linksseitige Ausrichtung sollte daher nur in Ausnahmefällen erfolgen (z.B. aufgrund einer in den Artikel hineinragenden Sidebar). Um die "großen Lücken" zwischen den Absätzen zu vermeiden würde ich eher dazu tendieren, auf das ein oder andere Bild zu verzichten - insbesondere, wenn sich der dazugehörige Absatz wie im obigen Fall lediglich über zwei Sätze erstreckt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:43, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC)